Sorry
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Sakura mengingat kenangan masa lalunya melewati sebuah album. Ia pernah menyakiti perasaan seorang pemuda yang dulunya menyukainya. RnR, please?


Kon'nichiwa, readers! Chang-san buat fanfic baru lagi, nih ^^ Tapi, ini pasti lebih GaJe di bandingkan fanfic sebelumnya. Jadi, mohon di maafkan ^^

**Cardcaptor Sakura © CLAMP**

**Sorry ****© Chang Mui Lie**  


**WARNING: GAJE, TYPO, KEPO, OOC, OOT, GA-NYAM, DLL**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Good Reading & Good Review! ^^  
**

* * *

Sakura mengambil album foto lamanya. Album foto saat dia masih SD. Kini Sakura telah berumur 18 tahun. Hanya album foto itu yang bisa di jadikan sebagai pengingat kenangan masa lalu Sakura. Sakura masih mengingat, ia pernah menyakiti perasaan seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang menyukainya.

Saat SD dulu...

**Flashback On**

_"Sakura...!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut coklat._

_Sakura menengok ke arahnya._

_"Ah, Syaoran-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura._

_"Ano... begini... aku..."_

_Muka Syaoran mulai memerah, Sakura pun menjadi bingung._

_"Ada apa, Syaoran-kun? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya Sakura._

_"Aku... Aku... Aku menyukaimu, Sakura..." jawab Syaoran._

_DEGH!_

_Sakura yang mendengar pernyataan suka dari Syaoran terbelalak kaget._

_"SyaᅳSyaoran-kun..."_

_"Sakura, ku harap kau mau menerimaku..."_

_Sakura tidak tau harus mengatakan apa._

_"GoᅳGomen'nasai..., Syaoran-kun. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Aku tidak menyukaimu, gomen ne!" kata Sakura yang langsung berlari._

_"Sakura! Tunggu! Aku..."_

_Sakura tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Syaoran. Sakura terus berlari ntah kemana._

* * *

_Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!_

_Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sakura memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas. Ntah kenapa, Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya. Hari ini, Syaorana tidak masuk ke sekolah. Ntah karena sakit atau apa._

_"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Panggil Tomoyo._

_"Eh? Ada apa, Tomoyo-chan?" tanya Sakura._

_"Itu... Syaoran-kun!" jawab Tomoyo panik._

_"Sudah, sudah. Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu baru ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi pada Syaoran-kun" kata Sakura._

_Tomoyo menenangkan dirinya. Setelah itu, baru dia mulai angkat bicara._

_"Syaoran-kun..., dia meninggal!" kata Tomoyo._

_DEGH!_

_Sakura kaget mendengar kata-kata Tomoyo._

_"ToᅳTomoyo-chan..., SyaᅳSyaoran-kun... meninggal?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya._

_"Iya. Dia mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal dan belum menemukan pendonor ginjal yang pantas. Karena itu, dia..."_

_Sakura kaget, sangat kaget. Ia tak bisa percaya apa yang sudah terjadi._

_"TaᅳTak mungkin! Syaoran-kun mana mungkin meninggal! Dia itu kuat! Dia..."_

_Sakura kembali mengingat kejadian saat Syaoran-kun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura._

_'Sakura! Tunggu! Aku...'_

_'Pasti saat itu Syaoran-kun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal. Ah! Sakura baka! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkannya saat itu?' pikir Sakura._

_"SeᅳSekarang Syaoran-kun ada di mana?" tanya Sakura._

_"Dia ada di rumah duka... jika kau ingin melihatnya, ikutlah denganku" jawab Tomoyo._

_Sakura mengangguk. Sakura dan Tomoyo pun pergi menuju rumah duka. Di rumah duka, terlihat banyak orang yang menangis karena kepergian Syaoran._

_"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Syaoran-kun, cepat bangun! Kau hanya tidur! Kau tidak mati kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Syaoran._

_Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Syaoran._

_"Tidak...! Tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan, bersabarlah..." kata Tomoyo._

_"Tapi, Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun adalah sahabat kita! Mana mungkin kita membiarkannya begitu saja! Syaoran-kun, bangun! Bangun, Syaoran-kun! Bangun!" kata Sakura._

**Flashback Off**

Kini air mata Sakura mengalir. Air mata yang di keluarkannya, jatuh ke foto Syaoran.

"Hiks... Gomen'nasai..., Syaoran-kun..." kata Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat.

Sakura menengok.

"Ah, Haikaru-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelap matanya dengan tangannya.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu. Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Haikaru.

"Bantu apa, Haikaru-chan?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Aku harus menjaga adikku, Miako. Tapi, aku juga di panggil untuk menjaga peternakan pamanku. Jadi, ku harap kau mau membantuku.." jawab Haikaru.

"_Daijobu_, Haikaru-chan! Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja padaku!" kata Sakura.

"Hihihi... Kau sama seperti dulu, Sakura" kata Haikaru.

"Eh? Apa maksud perkataanmu, Haikaru-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku... hanya sedang melamun..." jawab Haikaru.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Sayonara, Haikaru-chan!" kata Sakura.

Sakura meninggalkan kamarnya. Kemudian, Haikaru melihat sebuah album yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengambil dan memerhatikannya.

"Sakura..., sebenarnya... aku ini Syaoran..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Gimana? Gaje ya? (OwO)

Gomen ne, karena pendek

Bagian akhir pasti paling gaje XD

Review, ya! ^^


End file.
